The disclosure relates generally to telecommunication systems and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods to determine an estimated wait time in a telecommunication system.
Companies may provide telephone based access to provide assistance to their customers, employees, sales personnel, and other representatives. Typically a switching system such as a private branch exchange (PBX) system is implemented to receive and distribute each call to an automatic call distributor (ACD). ACDs are often employed to provide an even and systematic distribution of calls to multiple representatives. In particular, ACDs typically route incoming calls to an available representative or agent. However, if all agents are busy and/or attending to other calls, the ACD system places the incoming call in a call queue, and connects the call only when an agent becomes available. In some ACD systems, an expected wait time may also be computed and communicated to the caller. The expected or estimated wait time refers to the time a caller has to wait in the queue before an agent is available to attend to the caller.